Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee!
by Artaniell
Summary: Frodo hat den Ring in die Tiefen des Schicksalsbergs geworfen und vernichtet. Er und Sam können sich mit letzter Kraft auf einen Felsen retten. Doch was dann passiert, verändert alles. Die Geschichte einer Freundschaft, die stärker ist, als alles andere.


Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee

Inhalt:

Frodo hat den Ring in die Tiefen des Schicksalsbergs geworfen und ihn vernichtet. Er und Sam können sich mit letzter Kraft auf einen Felsen retten. Doch was dann passiert, verändert alles. Die Geschichte einer Freundschaft, die stärker ist, als alles andere. Songfic! Plz R&R

Authors Note:

Erklärung:

Die Figuren, sowie die genannten Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien *erfruchtsvoll der Hut zieht*

Das Lied „Into the west" gehört Annie Lennox.

Anmerkung:

Das ist mein erster FanFic und deshalb hoffe ich auf viele Reviews, Lob, Kritik, Anmerkungen, alles ist willkommen! Ich möchte noch viel dazulernen, also sagt bitte ehrlich eure Meinung zu der Geschichte.

Eine Freundin und ich sind, als wir „Into The West" gehört haben, auf die Idee gekommen, dass die Geschichte auch ganz anders hätte ausgehen können. Doch lest nun selbst. Es geht um eine Freundschaft, die keine Grenzen kennt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam nahm den Arm seines Herrn und legte ihn um seine Schulter. Frodo stützte sich dankbar auf seinen Freund. Gemeinsam schleppten sie sich aus dem Inneren des Schicksalsberges. Um sie herum stürzte der Gipfel ein, überall war Feuer und Asche. Der Rauch brannte ihnen im Hals und nahm ihnen den Atem, fast blind tappten die Hobbits in Richtung Ausgang. Sam hatte alle Mühe seinen Herrn auf den Beinen zu halten. Frodos Hand blutete stark und wo einst der Ring an seinem Finger gesteckt hatte war, war nun nur noch ein blutiger Stummel.

Es schien Sam eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie wie durch ein Wunder schließlich den Ausgang fanden und den Berg hinunter stolperten. Hinter ihnen brach dieser entgültig zusammen. Er spie Feuer, Asche und Rauch, wie ein sterbendes Tier, das sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumt. Aus unzähligen Spalten floss flüssiger Stein und bahnte sich seinen Weg hinunter in die Ebene von Gorgoroth. Der Himmel und die Erde schienen Feuer gefangen zu haben. Die Wolken waren blutrot und dichter Qualm stieg auf.

Sam sah sich um. Bald würden die Flüsse aus kochendem Gestein sie eingeholt haben. Er kniff die brennenden Augen zusammen. Vor sich konnte er einen Felsen ausmachen, der wie eine Zacke nach oben zeigte. Er war nur einige Fuß hoch und seine Spitze war flach.

„Sieh nur Herr Frodo. Siehst du den Felsen dort? Da oben sind wir sicher vor der Lava. Du musst es nur bis dahin schaffen. Nur noch ein letztes Mal klettern." Sam versuchte seinem Herrn Mut zu machen, doch dieser hörte ihm nicht zu. Frodos Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken. Er presse seine verletzte Hand an seinen Körper und hatte Mühe zu stehen. Es trat Sam einen Schlag, seinen Herrn so zu sehen. Nein, er war nun mehr als nur sein Herr, er war sein Freund – und er musste ihm einfach helfen. Der Ring war nun vernichtet, die Bürde war von Frodo abgefallen, aber was nun? Sam wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass Frodo zu schwach war, um alleine bis zu diesem Felsen zu kommen und ihn zu erklimmen. Aber hatte er selbst noch die Kraft, Frodo und sich zu retten?

„_Sein kein Narr, Samweis Gamdschie. Allein schafft es der arme Herr Frodo nie. Du hast versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen... Bis zum Ende_", dachte Sam bei sich.

„Ja, bis zum Ende," murmelte er leise. Dann packte er Frodo fester und stolperte vorwärts. Die Lava hinter ihnen kam bedrohlich nahe. Um sie herum fielen riesige Gesteinsbrocken vom Himmel, die der Vulkan ausspie und die Hitze und der Qualm wurden fast unerträglich. Doch Sam gab nicht auf und schleppte Frodo bis zu dem Felsen. Ein letztes Mal nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und hob seinen Herrn zur Spitze des Felsens. Frodo schaffte es mit knapper Not sich an der Oberseite hochzuziehen. Dann blieb er bewegungslos auf dem Rücken liegen. Sam aber erklomm den Felsen ebenfalls und um ein Haar hätte ihn die Lava erwischt. Doch der Hobbit war schnell genug und so stieß die flüssige Gesteinsmasse gegen den Felsen und rann zu beiden Seiten an ihm vorbei.

Als Sam die Spitze des Felsens erklommen hatte, sah er seinen Herrn dort liegen. Er war nicht mehr der Frodo Beutlin, mit dem er vor fast einem Jahr aus Beutelsend losgezogen war. Dieser Frodo war lustig und gut genährt gewesen, hatte klare, aufgeweckte, neugierige Augen und ein frohes Herz. Aber der Frodo, der dort auf der einsamen Felsspitze lag, war mager und ausgezehrt, verletzt und Abenteuern überdrüssig. Er hatte mehr erlebt als die meisten Bewohner Mittelerdes, mehr gelitten und mehr aufgegeben als jeder andere.

Vorsichtig kroch Sam zu ihm. Nein, so konnte er seinen Herrn nicht liegen lassen, auf dem nackten Stein. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Behutsam nahm er Frodos Kopf und legte ihn in seinen Schoß. Dann griff er vorsichtig nach der verletzten Hand und legte sie mit der anderen auf dessen Bauch. Frodo regte sich nicht. Sam blickte auf sein hageres, verschmutztes Gesicht herab und er war den Tränen nahe. Frodo öffnete kurz die Augen und schaute in Sams Gesicht. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch er war zu schwach. Seine Augen jedoch glänzten. In ihnen sah Sam den alten Frodo, nicht den Frodo, der dem Bann des Ringes zu unterliegen drohte. Nein, er hatte _seinen Herrn Frodo_ wieder. Sam lächelte.

„Nun sind wir hier, Herr Frodo. Jetzt, am Ende."

„Ja Sam, am Ende aller Dinge", hauchte Frodo.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Herr Frodo. _Du_ hast es geschafft. Jetzt bist du deine Bürde ein für alle Mal los. Und diesen abscheulichen Heuchler Stinker ebenfalls." Bei dem Gedanken an Gollum verzog Sam das Gesicht.

„Wie geht es deiner armen Hand, Herr? Ich habe leider keinen Mull dabei, nur einige Fetzen meines Hemds. Ich hoffe sie reichen... vorerst", fügte Sam leise hinzu.

Er nahm einen relativ sauberen Zipfel seines Hemds und riss ihn ab. Dann verband er vorsichtig Frodos Hand.

„Vorerst Sam?"

„Ja Herr. Ich meine, wir haben unseren Auftrag erfüllt. Ich will nur noch nach Hause… nach Hause…ja."

Frodo sah seinem Freund liebevoll in die Augen. Sam hatte die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben.

„Mein lieber Sam, glaubst du wirklich, dass wir das Auenland noch einmal wiedersehen?"

„Wer weiß Herr... ich wünsche es mir nur so sehr. Aber du solltest nicht reden, du bist zu schwach. Ruh dich aus, schlaf ein wenig. Du hast schon so lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Träum ein wenig vom Auenland..."

Frodo tat wie Sam ihm geheißen hatte und schloss seine müden Augen. Für einige Zeit war es still.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head__  
Night has fallen, you have come to journey's end  
Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling from across a distant shore  
Why do you weep, what are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away  
Save in my arm you're only sleeping_

„Sam, erzähl mir vom Auenland, ja?"

Sam lächelte. Allein der Gedanke an sein geliebtes zu Hause ließ es ihm warm ums Herz werden. Er vergaß die Lava und die vom Himmel fallenden Gesteinsbrocken und die tote Ebene von Gorgoroth unter sich. Vor sich sah er das Auenland, seine grünen Hügel und den Brandyweinfluss.

„Weißt du noch Herr, wie die Wiesen im Frühling voller Blumen waren? Direkt vor deiner Haustüre. Der liebliche Duft von Margeriten und Tulpen und Rosen und Vergissmeinnicht. Das Zwitschern der Vögel im Haselnussdickicht und die Eichhörnchen in den Birken und Buchen am Beutelhaldenweg... Das Wasser plätschert fröhlich an der Mühle, der Brandywein leuchtet golden in der untergehenden Sonne. Die Kinder fangen Schmetterlinge und essen Erdbeeren und die ersten Himbeeren. Und in deinem Garten blühen alle Blumen und die Bienen summen Tag ein Tag aus..."

Sam blickte in die Ferne, dorthin, wo er das Auenland vermutete. Es lagen Hunderte von Meilen zwischen ihnen, doch vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er alles, jeden einzelnen Baum, jeden Weg, jede gemütliche Hobbithöhle.

_What can you see on the horizon?__  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

Zu seinem Erstaunen kam Sam eine Sache in den Sinn, mit der er nicht gerechnet hätte. Das Gesicht von Rosie Hüttinger erschien vor seinen Augen. Er sah sie tanzen, auf der großen Geburtstagsfeier von Bilbo und Frodo. Es schien Sam eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass er Rosie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Erst schien ihr Bild fern und wie ein Schatten, doch je länger Sam an sie dachte, desto klarer wurde es. Auf einmal merkte er, dass er weinte. Eine Träne rann aus seinen brennenden Augen seine Wange hinunter und tropfte auf sein zerrissenes Hemd.

_Dawn will turn to silver glass__  
And light on the water all souls pass  
Hope fades into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time_

"Erinnerst du dich an die große Feier, Herr Frodo, die Geburtstagsfeier von dir und Herrn Bilbo?… Erinnerst du dich an Rosie Hüttinger? Wie sie tanzte... Leicht und anmutig wie eine Elbin... Sie trug ein blaues Kleid und in ihren Haaren waren bunte Bänder verteilt, die mit ihr zu tanzen schienen...", Sam schluckte.

„Wenn ich sie doch noch einmal sehen könnte... Wenn ich jemals ein Mädchen geheiratet hätte, sie wäre es gewesen..." Sam schluchzte und senkte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht weinen, doch er hatte Mühe, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

_Don't say we have come now to the end__  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again_

"Wenn wie wieder zu Hause sind, Herr Frodo, dann mache ich ihr einen Antrag", flüsterte Sam entschlossen. Ja, sie würden nach Hause kommen, daran bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Streicher würde sie nicht im Stich lassen.

Genau in diesem Moment brachen die schwarzen Wolken am Himmel auf und ein roter Sonnenstrahl schien durch den Dunst zu den Hobbits nieder. Es war früh am Morgen und die Sonne stieg langsam empor. Sam blinzelte, geblendet von dem schwachen Licht, und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Sieh nur, Herr, die Sonne! Es ist Morgen, Herr Frodo! Die Nacht ist endlich vorüber! Nun können wir wieder hoffen! Ein neuer Tag ist angebrochen. Sieh nur!" Er schaute hinunter zu Frodo, der die ganze Zeit über reglos in seinem Schoß gelegen hatte. Frodo hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht lag friedlich in den ersten Strahlen des neuen Tages. Sam schüttelte Frodo sanft, um ihn zu wecken. Doch Frodo reagierte nicht. Er schien tief zu schlafen.

„Herr Frodo, wach auf! Sieh dir doch die Sonne an!"

Sam wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er rüttelte seinen Herrn vorsichtig, doch dieser reagierte nicht.

„Herr Frodo..." Sams Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern. "Herr Frodo, du musst aufwachen, hast du nicht gehört? Du schläfst doch nur...

_And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping_

„Herr Frodo, wach auf... du musst aufwachen..."

"BITTE!"

Sams Stimme war ein verzweifeltes Rufen, doch Frodo zeigte keine Reaktion. Er würde nie wieder aufwachen. Er war tot.

Sam brach zusammen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem seines Herrn. Tränen rannen wie Bäche seine Wangen hinunter, seine Augen brannten und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Alles war umsonst gewesen, alles, wofür er immer gekämpft hatte. Der Ring war vernichtet, Mittelerde war gerettet. Aber Sam hatte nie für Mittelerde, Gandalf, Elrond oder jemand anderen gekämpft – nur für seinen Herrn. Er hatte sein Versprechen gegeben, ihn zu beschützen, doch er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er hatte versagt. Frodo war tot, für immer von ihm gerissen.

_What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

Wie lange er dort lag, Frodos toten Körper umarmend, wusste Sam nicht. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, jede Sekunde zog sich hin ins Unermessliche. Nun war er ganz allein.

„Du hast versagt, Samweis Gamdschie, du hast versagt", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Nach einer sehr langen Zeit, so kam es ihm vor, blickte Sam wieder auf. Ein Schleier aus Tränen lag auf der Welt. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die auf den Berg schienen, waren nun nicht mehr trostspendend. Der neue Tag hatte nichts Gutes gebracht.

Sam erblickte die Welt um sich herum. Alles war nun voll fließendem Gestein und immer noch fielen Felsbrocken vom Himmel und der Berg spie Asche und Staub. Er war nun ganz allein in dieser feindlichen Welt – ganz allein.

Selbst wenn er gerettet würde, selbst wenn er das Auenland noch so vorfinden würde wie bei seiner Abreise, ja selbst wenn er um Rosie Hüttingers Hand anhalten würde, selbst dann würde diese Welt nie wieder dieselbe für ihn sein. Er war mit Frodo durch tiefste Dunkelheit und größtes Leid gegangen und das hatte sie zu mehr gemacht, als nur zu Herr und Diener. Doch er hatte seinen Teil des Auftrags nicht erfüllen können.

Sam schaute Frodo an. Er lag dort, so friedlich und zufrieden. Sein Gesicht war frei von den Qualen, die er einst durch seine Bürde erlitt und Sam bildete sich ein, ein sanftes Lächeln erkennen zu können. So wie er dalag, hatte Frodo etwas Elbisches an sich, etwas Erhabenes, etwas, das Sam nicht erklären konnte. Nun hatte er seinen Frieden gefunden. Er war nicht mehr der Ringträger, er war wieder der alte Frodo Beutlin aus dem Auenland.

Und als er seinen Herrn so in seinem Schoß liegen sah, da fasste Sam einen Entschluss. Er wollte nicht von seinem Herrn getrennt sein, nie wieder.

„Ich habe versprochen, dich nicht allein zu lassen, Herr Frodo. Und ich hab's nicht vor", schluchzte er."…Ich hab's nicht vor!"

_And dawn will turn into silver glass  
And light on the water gray ships pass  
Into the West_

Gandalf flog auf dem Rücken von Gwaihir, dem Fürsten der Adler, Richtung Schicksalsberg. Er hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, dass er die Hobbits dort findet, doch er musste es versuchen.

Nach einiger Zeit erspähten die scharfsichtigen Adler durch den Dunst auf einem Felsen inmitten der Lava zwei kleine Gestalten, nicht viel größer als Menschenkinder. Sie flogen in Kreisen hinunter auf den Felsen.

Doch Gandalf konnte nur noch die toten Körper des Ringträgers und seines treuen Freundes bergen.


End file.
